The Rose
by Thunderbird XI
Summary: Virgil Tracy is getting his younger brother from school when he suddenly was attack by a strange thing.... Please R&R! Thanks! Xxxx


**Me: This idea came around, when I was rpging with a friend of mine (Chibi Max)  
except, I've changed it around a little, and added in some different features. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks xx**

It was a bright sunny day in Massachusetts, America. It was Virgil Tracy's turn to pick up his baby brother from his boarding school, as it was the Christmas holidays.  
Virgil was sat in his car, tapping the steering wheel to the beat of his music, playing on his MP3. The song playing was The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.  
He was so into his music, that he did not notice, a pair of big yellow eyes were starring right at him, from the bushes near-by the entrance.  
"God, where is he?" asked Virgil to himself meaning Alan.  
He still did not notice that the big yellow eyes had him as it's target, and that it was slowly coming nearer Virgil's posh Black Convertible.

All of a sudden, his car tipped over onto it's side. Virgil didn't know what the hell was happening!  
He bashed his head on the roof, the last thing he saw before everything went black was a long hairy monster, starring at him through the smashed window of his car with a slop of drool hanging out of it's mouth.  
A few screams were heard, the 'thing' looked up, to see people were screaming, and running about like maniacs.  
It grabbed Virgil out of the car, and ran off back into the bushes.

The Black Convertible caught fire, and it soon went up in flames.  
The fire brigade was called on the scene: they found no one in the car. Whoever the person that owned the car, the firemen believed that he/she was _dead_.  
"Get out off the way!" screamed Alan, pushing his way through the crowds, "That's my brother! That's my brother's car!"  
"I'm sorry sir. But no one was found alive in the car." said one of the firemen.  
"No!" screamed Alan, collapsing to his knees, "No! Virgil! He can't be dead. He can't!"

Alan was pulled away from the accident scene by a teacher. He was screaming and kicking.  
He kept screaming 'He's not dead'. He wasn't going to accept that his brother was…dead.  
"Alan, listen to me. Everything's going to be fine." said his Maths' teacher. "OK? Everything's.. Going .. To.. Be.. Fine.."

It was now two years after that awful day. After a few weeks, they never found Virgil's body. So it was all believed that he was in fact dead.  
Jeff wanted to give his son a proper burial but he couldn't. Every night, he'd be secretly crying.  
He hoped to God that, he could bring back his son to him.. But that was impossible. Nothing could bring Virgil back. Ever. He was gone forever more!

The family fell apart after the news of Virgil's death, Grandma Tracy took it so badly, that she was taken into hospital a few times for help-to-over-come-depression.  
Alan was haunted from the night he saw his brother's car burn up in flames, he was shook up so much from it, that Jeff pulled him out of school which was understandable.

The night was falling, and a full moon was up. Alan was walking along the sandy white beaches of Tracy Island, with the cold Winter's breeze blowing in his face; tomorrow would be the Anniversary of his brother's death.  
He winced at the thought of that, and forced himself to walk on.  
Alan sighed, he sat down on the beach near the shore and he let the stream of tears roll down his cheeks.  
A rustle was heard in the bushes, he didn't react on it. Nothing _was _there.  
Another rustle came, a pair of yellow eyes were watching Alan carefully, from the jungle of Tracy Island.  
He looked up, now he was slightly frightened.  
"Nothing's there!" He said to himself, forcing himself to look out onto the peaceful ocean.  
'Alan…' said a voice, in a mere whisper.  
Alan got up, he was going back to the house. He was frightened from nothing that was in the jungle.  
He was hearing things. Yeah…

The pair of yellow eyes disappeared into the night. The 'thing' went deep into the Jungle, and laid out by a beautiful crystal lake; with a waterfall.  
It sighed sadly which came out as a low growl. It was sad, because it was actually Virgil Tracy, and he was very much alive! He had changed very much though..  
From that day after being dragged out of his car, by that thing. He got taken to somewhere in the mountains.  
The thing didn't hurt him, and it seemed to be worshipping him, which confused Virgil.  
In the end, he got attacked by another werewolf, and when a full moon came up, he changed into one too.  
He finally made his way back to home sweet home. But he over-heard Gordon and Alan talking, about his death.  
After he heard that, he just hid away in the Jungle, pain, depression and hurt became his best friends.  
He never came out to ease his family's pain, he didn't know how missed he truly was.

The next morning, Alan was the first one down on the beach, he laid some roses down by a stone memorial for Virgil.  
He pulled himself away from it, and made his way back to the house crying his heart out.  
Next to lay roses down was Gordon, followed by Scott, John, Grandma and then finally Jeff.  
Soft piano music was played, which would've been the song that was going to be played at Virgil's funeral: The Rose by Bette Midler.

_Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razer  
that leaves your soul to blead_

Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of wakingthat never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dyingthat never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winterfar beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose

The End


End file.
